


Looking for the one

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 29 of Kinktober 2020PromptGlory hole
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Looking for the one

**Author's Note:**

> Late, late so very very late

Day 29: glory hole

Stiles was on his knees in the filthy bathroom at 'The Jungle'. He was in the stall with the well-known glory hole, suckling on the hard flesh poking through. He’d been here for around three hours and his knees were aching horribly but he wasn’t ready to go home yet. He was still waiting for the perfect dick, convinced that tonight would be the night that he finally found it.

He was just about to give up completely when it happened. It was 1am and the most beautiful dick made its way through the hole in the wall. Firstly, the foreskin; it was just the right length to cover the tip with enough room for Stiles to wedge his tongue underneath it. He'd always been a little obsessed with the skin since he was circumcised. Next, the colour; deeper than the rest of the man's skin from the small amount of abdomen he could see, with a flushed, rosy head and a gorgeous, thick, vein running up the underside that Stiles was desperate to lick.  
The shape; perfectly straight and the same width almost the whole way down with a slightly bulbous, spongy head that was made to be suckled and finally, the pièce de résistance was that when the man pulled his beautiful foreskin back, the precome that was beading at the tip of his wide urethra leaked down the sides of his shaft, making Stiles lick his lips in anticipation. He LOVED a leaker.

Stiles slotted his mouth around the head and hummed in pleasure. He sucked the bitter liquid from the soft skin and was rewarded with another splash directly on his tongue.

He inched his way down the shaft until his lips were pressed against the grimy wall and he heard the man behind it groan and begin rolling his hips sensuously, gliding into Stiles's throat.

He was in heaven and he couldn't wait another second, undoing his fly he pulled out his own length and fisted it roughly, moaning around his mouthful. The other man was pistoning in and out of his mouth now and as soon as Stiles felt the creamy liquid of the other guys' release hit his tongue, he tensed up, spilling his own load on the dirty floor.

When Stiles pulled off, both men were heaving in breaths and Stiles knew he couldn't let his perfect penis go now that he'd found it.

"Umm, so I know this is usually a talk free zone but I've been searching for the perfect dick for years and man, it's yours. I'm down with doing this wherever and whenever you like, including if you wanna take it further and fuck me sometime if you don't already have a significant other or something. Oh god stop me, I'm rambling. It's ok you can just go if you want."

There was a stony, cold silence for several seconds where Stiles stayed kneeling, feeling mortified and devastated that he was going to lose the best cock he'd ever had. Then a low, gruff, very fucking familiar voice finally came from the other side of the stall wall.

"Fuck...Stiles?" The man said, sounding bewildered.

Stiles's blood ran cold.

"D-Derek?" He stuttered, quickly standing up and walking out of his stall at the same time as the werewolf left his.

Their eyes met, both faces burned with embarrassment. As usual, it was Stiles that broke the silence.

"I want to say I can explain but dude, it's exactly what it looks like. I just really love sucking cock and I've been looking for the right one. I never in a million years expected it to be yours and for you to be putting it through a G hole." 

Derek finally seemed to find his voice again after he ran his palm over his face in anguish.

"I don't usually but I've been… Craving a blowjob and well  
… You know my dating history. After Jason being the third psychopath I dated who tried to kill everyone, I promised myself that I wouldn't date anyone I didn't trust 100% and who I ran past the pack." Derek said, flushing even redder.

"So you wanted it to be anonymous and no strings, that's ok Der, no need to be embarrassed" Stiles responded quickly, not wanting Derek to think he'd done something wrong. He had enough manpain already.

Derek surprised him though, with a sudden grin and a step closer, enough to reach over and run a thumb sensuously over Stiles's plump lower lip.

"I know and it was amazing and I already trust you. I'm still up for more if you are, we could go back to mine?" Derek suggested.

"Fuck! Yes! I will suck your dick as often as you want me to Der, I'll be so good and I bet your dick would feel so good filling me up too. Can we do that too?" Stiles pleaded, grabbing onto Derek's jacket desperately.

"We can do everything Stiles, for as long as you want. You must know that you and me? We've been building for a while. It's about time that we finally took the step towards something more than friendship." The Were said, dragging the human closer, faces only inches from each other.

Stiles leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on Derek's lips before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the door.

"Yea, you can buy me date waffles in the morning but let's get a move on, I want to have you railing my ass in the next thirty minutes or I might die." Stiles ranted as he tugged.

Derek rolled his eyes but said nothing, amused by the human's dramatic nature, following Stiles out of the bathroom, through the club and out to the Jeep. 

Stiles might have been exaggerating but Derek still made sure that he was already inside Stiles and fucking him deliciously within twenty minutes.


End file.
